This invention relates to a protective carry case for protective eyewear, such as sunglasses and the like, and has for one of its objects the provision of such a case which will provide structural and environmental protection for the sunglasses during periods of non-use and yet permit the ready withdrawal of the eyeglasses from the case when desired.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a lightweight, compact, protective package for the convenient retention of a pair of eyeglasses having removable and replaceable components which are easy to assemble and adjust for optimum fit and comfort and so as to permit wear under variable light and weather conditions. Specifically, storage space is provided in the case for eyeglasses frame, replacement pane, extra foam absorber strips, and interchangeable/adjustable straight and cable temples.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a package which permits easy accessibility to extra components of eyeglasses having replaceable and interchangeable parts, so as to permit selection by the wearer of panes, temples and foam absorber strips, in various colors, sizes and shapes.
A final object of this invention is the provision of a protective carry case for eyeglasses which includes fastening means for convenient attachment of the case to objects such as bicycles.